There Was Something In The Air
by gah-linda
Summary: Hyde kisses Donna in 'That Disco Episode.' Really an Eric and Donna fic at heart. I hope it's something everyone can enjoy.


A/N: So…I love Donna and Eric. But Hyde is super freakin' smokin' hot, and there should have been something more than a little slapped away kiss at Jackie's ski cabin before Donna realized that she wanted Eric and not him. The next chapter of Hyde Bags Jackie will be up in a day or two (just in time for my birthday, and back to super—real—smutty goodness), but in the meantime, try to enjoy this.

**There Was Something In The Air…**

As Hyde led Donna onto the dance floor, he swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to steady his nervous breathing. Shaking clear any negative thoughts, focusing on the feel of Donna's hand clutched in his, the way it felt to hold her waist, he got lost in her. He forgot all about Foreman. He forgot all about the way she blushed whenever she talked about the skinny bastard. He focused only on her, the way she seemed so happy with his dancing, the way her hand gripped his, the way she looked at him.

"Donna, man, I think I wanna kiss you." He pulled her into a dip and stared at her intensely for a moment, trying to squelch the voice in his head that called him an idiot for ever bringing this up. Feeling naked without his sunglasses, he began to lose his nerve. As he gently pulled her back to a standing position with the intent of heading back to the table, he was shocked to feel her hands wrap around the back of his neck. Donna wove her fingers through Hyde's curly fro and brought his mouth to her own. At the first feel of her lips on his, Hyde opened his mouth and pulled her closer, letting his hands to gently roam over her back. Responding to Hyde's intimacy with passion that surprised even herself, Donna dipped her tongue into Hyde's mouth and sought out his own, allowing them to mingle in a sensual dance. It was Hyde who broke their embrace, stepping back slightly and taking a deep breath while staring at Donna, who he still grasped firmly by the waist.

"Hyde…" She whispered his name in disbelief, and was just about to kiss him again, when a drunken girl spun toward them, giggling hysterically. Pulling herself out of Hyde's arms, Donna let the fingers of her left hand rest gently over her lips. A sharp intake of breath indicated that Hyde wanted to speak, but before he could get anything out, they were interrupted by an unwelcome voice.

"Hey…you guys…" Eric sounded unsure of himself, but from the friendly look in his eyes Donna could tell he hadn't seen the kiss. "We were going to go ahead and go…" His eyes drifted back and forth between his two best friends, seeming unsure of how to interpret the chemistry between them. With a shake of his head, Eric turned around and headed out the door.

"Hyde, I'll be in the basement tonight to talk about this." Donna was looking after Eric as she spoke the words, but before she followed she turned and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth.

* * *

The driveway scene with Donna and Eric. They sing and dance to ABBA, have fun together, and kiss...just like in the episode.

* * *

Donna walked happily across the driveway, thinking she might chance her clothes before her talk with Hyde. A loud television and peals of drunken laughter floated in from the living room as Donna stepped into her kitchen. She could easily make out Kitty's slurred voice and distinctive laugh. Opening the swinging door enough to see in to the living room, she could see her mom and Mrs. Foreman sitting on the couch sipping midnight cocktails.

"Oh, it was just so darn cute, Midge! He came to me for…dancing lessons, just to impress…Donna." She broke of into a fit of drunken laughter, stopping after a moment to stare at the ceiling. "I hope that poor boy doesn't get his heart stepped on in all of this…" Her face scrunched up and she looked as though she might cry, "Just because he has terrible parents..."

Donna let the door swing shut and started toward the Foreman basement, only stopping when she put her hand on the door knob and realized that she didn't know what to say. Leaning her forehead against the door, she thought about the chaste kisses she had shared with Eric as they explored whatever existed between them. _Eric is a good guy…stable, charming, loving._. _But Hyde is hot! That kiss was hot!_ Preparing to face whatever discussion lay ahead, Donna stood up and opened the door to the basement.

It was empty.

Sighing, she lay down on the ratty couch and thought about Hyde's mouth again. She would have to have been stupid to never notice that Hyde had gotten sexy and strong in the last few years, but Hyde wasn't the boyfriend type. _I want a boyfriend, don't I?_ Donna sighed in exasperation, confused about her feelings. Slowly, as she relaxed into the couch, she let confusion be replaced by the longing for Hyde that had taken over her body since she had pressed herself against him at the disco. As her thoughts drifted toward naughty fantasies, the door opened and she saw Hyde walk in. He closed the door behind him and stood still, letting his eyes roam over her body. When their eyes met, he smiled softly at her and pulled a baggie out of his pocket, silently asking if she would like to partake. Her smile grew as she sat up and made room for him on the couch.

"Sorry I took so long, had to pay a visit to my guy." Donna shook her head, just smiling at him as she found the pack of papers stashed under the cushion and handed them to Hyde. He pulled up the small table near the couch and leaned over to begin breaking up weed. Feeling a combination of unsure and pretty horny, Donna let her fingernails scratch lightly down his well muscled back, tracing patterns absentmindedly as Hyde began to roll a joint. Visible goose bumps rose on the flesh of his arms and neck, and as her nails traced a spiral pattern down his lower back, he shuddered and put down his mostly completed joint.

"Donna," he spoke towards the table, "what are you doing?"

"I…I…don't know." Her eyes were cast downward when Hyde turned to look at her. Placing a finger under her chin, Hyde nudged her up to look at him. He smiled softly at her before speaking.

"Hey, that's okay. I know you and Foreman have been starting a thing, and I know you're confused. You forget sometimes that you and I have been friends for as long as you and he have…and that in a lot of ways you and I have more in common than either one of us does with Foreman. I like you, Donna, a lot…" He trailed off, his gaze shifting to his lap. "I just wanted you to know. I needed you to know." Looking down now, he made a motion that he was going to finish rolling the joint.

As he snapped his wrist, expertly packing down the last of the weed, Donna stared at his profile. When he looked up at her, the lust visible in her eyes surprised him; they locked eyes intensely until Hyde started to fish in his pocket for his Zippo.

He lit the joint and hit it, beginning to feel more ready for a conversation. As Donna eagerly took the joint from him and inhaled deeply, he could see her facial muscles relax into a small smile.

"Thanks, Hyde. I've been so uptight all night, but now I'm feeling alright." She giggled at her words and took another long drag. As they passed the rapidly shrinking joint back and forth, Hyde and Donna moved closer together on the couch and began to talk more easily about everything except their kiss.

"Yeah, Kelso almost beat up Fez tonight after that dance with Jackie." Hyde laughed at his friends, knowing that Donna had missed out on the dialogue while she was reassuring Eric. His face hardened at that thought, and he looked toward Donna. "So, did you and Foreman have a nice night?"

Donna shrugged her shoulders, and Hyde could see the tension return to her body.

"Donna, man, I'm sorry." He paused, wanting more than anything to break the tension between them. "You look like you could use a backrub." His devilish smile and quirked eyebrow told Donna that he thought she could use something a little more intimate than a backrub, too. Slowly nodding her head, she moved onto the floor between his knees, mentally preparing herself to be touched by 'The' Steven Hyde. Hyde surprised her by pulling the tie out of her hair and letting his fingers comb through it before pulling it up higher on her head and out of his way. Donna shocked both of them by undoing the top three buttons on her blue flannel shirt, letting the collar fall down her shoulders along with blue bra straps.

Hyde hesitated for a moment, letting his index fingers lightly trace the bare flesh on the back of Donna's neck before his strong hands began to knead her neck and shoulders. Almost immediately, he could feel the tension drain out of her, causing her to lean back against him and drop her shirt further so that Hyde could now see the lacy blue material on the front of her bra. He continued to rub, unsure of how to interpret Donna's willingness to be touched in this intimate way. Slowly, he let his hands work down to the back of her exposed bra, sliding a finger underneath to gently tickle the covered skin. She shivered in response and moaned low in her throat, encouraging him to see what else he could do.

"Donna," he whispered lightly into her ear, "this is getting in my way." She shuddered at his words and the hot breath in her ear, too far gone to respond except with a small nod and another low moan. Sliding his right hand back to the clasp on the back of her bra, Hyde quickly unhooked it and continued to massage her back. After many long minutes, he let his hands relax to a light, teasing touch. Donna moaned again at this new sensation, arching her back so that Hyde could see her mostly exposed breasts, her nard nipples poking through the cotton shirt that barely covered them. Unable to resist any longer, Hyde let the strokes of his hands move to the sides of Donna's back, working toward her breasts. Anticipating his touch on her aching nipples, she arched her back again, causing Hyde's hands to slide so that they perfectly cupped her.

"Oh, God…Hyde…" Donna leaned back far enough to rest her head in Hyde's lap as he lightly traced her nipples. She watched his face, somewhat surprised by the look of wonder she saw. It wasn't as though Hyde had never done anything like this—even if she hadn't known, she would have been able to tell from his expert touch—but the look of awe written all over his face reminded her of Eric.

Eric. Who was asleep upstairs. Who liked her a lot. Who had never had the chance to touch her this way. Her head started spinning, confused images swirling through her brain. Kissing Eric on the car. Standing with him on his birthday, butterflies fluttering through her stomach as his hand brushed over hers. Tackling him on the basketball court. The way he always looked at her as if she were the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Hyde saw the confusion on Donna's face and pulled away. Slowly, she stood and, with her back to him, fixed her clothes. She turned back to him slowly.

"I'm really sorry, Hyde. I just…I can't do this to him." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I really like him, Hyde. And he really likes me. And I have to give it a chance. Please understand." She smiled widely at him. "You know I'll always be your friend. And I know that if you ever want a girl that you can love, you'll find her." Donna hugged him softly, smiling when he returned the friendly gesture, before she left the basement.

Hyde collapsed on the couch as the door slammed and buried his face in his hands, holding back tears. Sometimes he wished he could hate the skinny bastard who had been so good to him. But it was a futile effort. Someone who had benefited so much from Eric's generosity and kindness could never really begrudge a girl like Donna for liking him. At least he knew for sure how she felt. At least he could move on, secure in the knowledge that he had great friends.

Donna, meanwhile, slowly ascended the steps into the driveway. With each step she took, her heart seemed to lighten with thoughts of the scrawny neighbor boy. _Her_ scrawny neighbor boy. And before she knew it, she was humming ABBA as she crossed the driveway. Warmth spread through her body as she thought of Eric touching her. There must have been something in the air tonight… But her head was clear, now, and the future seemed bright.


End file.
